Drawing Designs
by miss. zip
Summary: Fender and Tammy have recently started going steady. But when Tammy starts recieving warnings from friends, will she believe them? Tammy/Fender with mild Amber/Link and maybe Shelley/Brad. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in Baltimore, just like most days. Not to mention the weather was beautiful. Not to hot, not to cold, but a perfect middle temperature. It was the first week of school, after summer vacation. It was also the first week Tammy would be in senior year. Not only that, over the summer, rating for The Corny Collins show had sky rocketed. Tammy felt so fortunate to be on the show. Even though, once again, the Miss Hairspray title had gone to Amber Von Tussle that summer. But Tammy had won something else. The heart of Fender Davis.

As she usually was, Tammy was early for school. She dressed in a cute light purple dress, and had a headband in her hair that matched. Her school bag was on her back, full of everything she needed. Thankfully, it wasn't too heavy. Happily, she skipped to the front of the school, and sat down on a bench. Amber would probably want her to wait for her. Amber wasn't the best friend to have, but Tammy was to shy to say anything about the way the blonde treated everyone. Not to mention the way Amber treated her. Fickle friends, that's what Brenda called it. But when Amber called, Tammy was to shy to defy.

Before she sat down on the bench, she took her bag off her back, and set it beside where she was going to sit. Then she smoothed her dress under her and sat down. Turning to her bag, she pulled out her notebook and pencil, and began doodling in the margins of the paper. A little heart, a butterfly, a name of a certain boy. They weren't the best drawings, just little doodles. But she was contented to draw them. Quietly, she hummed a tune to herself as she drew. A bunch of kids passed by as Tammy sat there, drawing and humming to herself, but none stopped. Well, until Link Larking went strolling past.

When the dark haired crooner spotted the young redhead, he stopped walking, and changed directions, heading over and sitting down.

"**What's shakin' Tammy?"** he smirked, glancing at her as he placed on arm on the pack of the bench, and crossed a leg over top of the other. **"Have you seen Amber around?"**

As soon as Link had sat down beside her, Tammy could feel herself melt. After all, he was Link Larkin. Though Tammy had Fender. He wasn't Link, but he was, in Tammy's opinion, just as good. Fender and her shared something she could never share with Link. It was just that Link had that effect on almost everyone.

"**Uh, no, she's not here yet,"** Tammy replied with a smile. Link just nodded, and looked ahead at the people passing by. The boy was hardly aware of Tammy smiling over at him. When he did turn to look at her again, he was surprised to find her already looking back. Link smiled lightly in return. He had a reason for joining her on the bench. But looking into the face of the happy, blue eyed girl, he had a hard time bringing it up.

"**Oh, well uh, thanks,"** he nodded slowly. The cheerful girl beside him continued to smile, and gave a nod in return.

Exhaling deeply, Link began to speak. **"Look Tammy, I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but I saw Fender drawing designs on Brenda the other day at the Malt Shop,"** he admitted to her.

Tammy's brow knit together slightly, and she slowly shook her head.** "Well, that can't be right. Me and Fender are going steady,"** she added with a smile. There was no way that Fender would do that to her.

Link sighed and shook his head. **"Sorry Tam.."** he said, before getting up and walking away to go find his girl. Tammy's blue eyes stared after him. No, he couldn't be right. Maybe he had seen someone else...

* * *

_**A/N: So how do you like the first chapter? Please R&R! **_

_**Drawing Designs: When a guy checks out a girl, real good.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**madi rose**_


	2. Chapter 2

That same day at lunch, Tammy sat with Amber and Lou Ann. Lou Ann was chattering about Paulie, while Amber scouted the area for her blue eyes beau, with not luck. Tammy sat quietly, half listening to Lou Anne, as she played with her sandwich, squishing the bread together at the edges.

"**Don't you think?"** As Tammy looked up, she realized Lou Ann was talking to her.

"**Oh, um, yeah, totally,"** Tammy nodded with a smile. It seemed to fit, because Lou Anne nodded and continued to talk. When there was finally a pause in Lou Ann's endless chatter, Tammy took the moment.

"**Hey, have you heard anything about Fender?"** she asked the two girls, tracing her finger around on the table in front of her.

Immediately, Amber turned around too look at Tammy. She was a huge gossip, everyone knew it. She raised an eyebrow at Tammy, who looked down at her finger quietly. Amber was about to speak, when Lou Ann replied.

"**Oh Tammy, you heard?"** she sighed, shaking her head. **"I didn't want to tell you, but I guessed you'd find out somehow," **Lou Ann said.

Tammy's brow instantly furrowed together. She looked to Amber for confirmation. The blonde nodded her head with a very innocent look on her face. **"I told him no Tammy, don't worry," **Amber replied. The twitch on her lips made her look like she was almost grinning.

Tammy's eyes widened in horror. **"Excuse me,"** she mumbled, standing up with her tray and heading out of the cafeteria.

Lou Ann glanced at Amber. **"I didn't hear anything like that,"** she exclaimed. Amber watched after Tammy, then looked back to the other girl sitting beside her and shook her head. **"Sad isn't it? Tammy would do anything for that cat, but she has no idea.."**

* * *

**_A/N: Kind of short, but I'll have more up later this week, maybe even today, depending on how things go. Please R&R! What do you think should happen? ;)_**

**_xoxo_**

**_madi rose_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hugging her books close to her chest, Tammy made her way down the hallways of Patterson Park High School. There was only 10 minutes until class, so she had to be quick. She would have waited until after school, but she felt it was important. Making her way past a few other kids, she stopped at the last locker in the hall. Fender's locker. She leaned her back against it, and waited silently.

It wasn't 3 minutes before he showed up with a bunch of guys with him.

"**Hey Tammy!"** he smiled, kissing her cheek lightly. She smiled in return, best as she could.

"**Can we talk?"** she murmured, glancing at the guys that were around them. Some of them were guys from the show, and others she didn't know. But as soon as she spoke, they whispered amongst each other, and walked off, nodding their goodbyes to Fender.

"**What's shakin'?"** he asked, raising an eyebrow. She didn't look to happy, like she normally did.

"**Well, it's just.. It's just that Link told me you were at the malt shop drawing designs on Brenda, and then Amber said something today at lunch,"** she spoke really fast, but trailed off at the end, looking down at her feet.

"**Hey, hey,"** Fender replied, shaking his head. **"Don't listen to them,"** he told her, lifting her chin up with his hand, and kissing her gently. **"I'm not into Amber, and Brenda and I weren't at the malt shop together,"** he assured her.

Tammy bit her lip, but soon nodded her head. **"Okay,"** she replied with a small smile, as the bell rang.

Giving Tammy a quick hug, Fender headed off to class. Tammy started in the other direction. She had history with Link and Amber. She would be talking with them right away.

It was quiet in class, as Tammy glanced over at Amber. She took out a scrap of paper, and turned back to her desk, scribbling down a note.

_Amber, what were you talking about today at lunch? Fender said nothing happened._

She scrunched the paper into a ball, and threw it at her blonde friend. It whizzed past Link's face, and he gave her a funny look. Her blue eyes made contact with his, then she turned away, and started scribbling another note.

_Link, Fender said he was never with Brenda._

As Tammy stole a glance too look at Amber, she tossed the note to Link. Amber made a face, and leaned over to whispered to her boyfriend. Tammy bit her lip, hoping Amber didn't think something was going on between the two.

A second later, as Tammy faced the board, a paper ball appeared on her desk. She un-scrunched it and read it to herself.

_Me and Amber will talk you after class._

Tammy sighed, sitting back in her seat. That meant she would have to listen to this boring lesson, and wait impatiently for the end of the class. Not something she wanted to do, but she had too. So she picked up her pencil, and began to take notse.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

When the bell rang, Tammy was probably one of the first out of her seat. She stood outside the door of the classroom, and waited for Amber and Link to come out. As she waited, she gave smiles to each person who passed. A girl, who's name was Tracy, passed by and gave Tammy a wave. They didn't really know each other, but Tammy waved back.

After each person left, finally came Link and Amber. They walked over to her, and stopped. Link's arm was around Amber's waist, and she was giving Tammy a sour look. The look she gave when Tammy was taking up her precious 'Link Time'. Tammy bit down on her bottom lip.

"**Why did you guys lie to me?"** she asked quietly. That was the only explanation.

"**Fender Davis? Are you kidding Tammy?"** Amber shot, before Link could speak.** "He's gross, you can't go steady with someone like him!"** she protested, shaking her head. She hadn't liked the idea from the beginning.

"**Not to mention, he is such a flake out,"** she added, cutting of Link once more as he tried to speak. **"He fools around with every girl, and it's only a matter of time before he hurts you," **Amber sighed. She may have been cruel, but she didn't want Tammy getting hurt. Had it been anyone else, maybe she wouldn't care. But it was so hard to be mean to someone like Tammy.

Tammy bit her lip again, and walked away sadly. So Fender was right, they had been lying. He wasn't drawing designs on Brenda. But was Amber right? Was he a flake?

As they blue eyed couple watched Tammy walk away, Amber turned to Link and smiled up at him. Link smiled back down at her, and pecked her lips. Amber giggled lightly, and glanced back over at Tammy, causing Link to roll his eyes.

"**She's fine,"** he told her, pulling the blonde closer, and getting another giggle in reply. The crooner grinned, and started down the hall with his girl in hand.

* * *

Since it was still break, Tammy went to find Fender again. He was at his locker, leaning against it talking to someone. Tammy stood on her toes to see past the sea of students heads, but didn't see who the boy was speaking too.

When she arrived, he was alone, and about to walk in the other direction.

"**Fender!"** she called after him, jogging up beside him. **"I'm sorry I accused you before,"** she told him with a small smile.

He shrugged his shoulders. **"No sweat,"** he replied, kissing her forehead. **"See you later,"** he nodded at her, before turning the corner and walking away.

Content for the moment, Tammy spun on her heel, skipping off to her last class. There didn't seem to be any problem. To her at least...

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! There's still more to come guys, so please R&R!_**

**_xoxo  
madi rose  
aka ZIP_**


End file.
